enciclopotterpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Vampiro
---- Um vampiro é um hominídeo mágico famoso por atacar e morder as pessoas sugando-lhes o sangue do pescoço. Eles são membros da família de seres conhecidos como mortos-vivosPottermore. Aparência física Geralmente eles são pálidos e magros, com dentes afiados (em especial as presas) para facilmente perfurar a garganta. Dieta Vampiros possuem grande aversão à alho e podem ser mantidos à distância caso se esteja na posse da planta''Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal. Eles bebem sangue, embora sejam capazes de comer outras coisas como pastéis e pirulitos com gosto de sangue vendidos na Dedosdemel. Este ultimo, presumivelmente, produzido e vendido exclusivamente para uso vampíricoHarry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban (filme). Vampiros conhecidos *Amarillo Lestoat *Blodwyn Bludd *BrianHarry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal (filme)'' *Carmilla Sanguina *Lorcan d'Eath (Meio-vampiro)Wizard of the Month *Sanguini *Herbert VarneyCards de Sapos de Chocolate *Vlad Drakul *Conde Drácula *TrocarPottermore - New from J.K. Rowling: Vampires (em inglês) Eventos envolvendo vampiros *O Professor Quirino Quirrell alegou ter tido um encontro com vampiros na Floresta Negra durante sua pausa de ensino para obter alguma "prática" para lidar com as Artes das Trevas. Se isso é verdade, ou um disfarce para esconder seu encontro com Lord Voldemort na Albânia, não é conhecido. *Gilderoy Lockhart escreveu um livro conhecido como Viagens com Vampiros. No livro ele relata sobre seus supostos encontros com vampiros. O livro inclui também informações sobre um vampiro que, depois de um encontro com Lockhart, não pediu para comer mais nada além de alface''Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta. Como Lockhart apenas tomou o crédito pelas realizações de outros bruxos, este encontro ou foi totalmente inventado ou realmente aconteceu, porém com outra pessoa. *Na Dedosdemel, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger pergunto que tipo de doces devem levar para Harry. Hermione rejeita os Pirulito com sabor de sangue, dizendo que eles devem ser apenas para vampiros. *Em um determinado artigo do ''Profeta Diário, Rita Skeeter se queixa de que os funcionários do Ministério da Magia estão perdendo tempo discutindo sobre espessuras caldeirões, quando deveriam estar "aniquilação vampiros." Percy Weasley irritadamente rejeita a crítica e aponta que o parágrafo doze das Diretrizes para o Tratamento de Não-Bruxos e Meio-Humanos claramente proíbe tal política. *Em 1995, Rúbeo Hagrid teve um desentendimento com um vampiro em um pub em Minsk. O desentendimento ocorreu por causa da maneira do vampiro de negociar com gigantesHarry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix. *Durante uma questão de História da Magia (durante um N.O.M.), Harry suspeita que sua resposta à questão de como o Estatuto de Sigilo foi rompida em 1749 e que medidas foram tomadas para evitar a reincidência está incompleta. Ele acha que os vampiros estavam envolvidos, mas não se lembro dos detalhes. *Eldred Worple passou muito tempo vivendo entre vampiros. Como resultado disso ele acabou escrevendo um livro relatando isso, Irmãos de Sangue: Minha Vida entre VampirosHarry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe. *Sanguini é um vampiro que participou da festa de Natal do Clube do Slug durante o sexto ano de Harry Potter. Ele foi convidado por Eldred WorpleHarry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe. *Luna Lovegood acreditava que Rufo Scrimgeour era um vampiro. Xenofílio Lovegood, pai de Luna, escreveu um longo artigo sobre Rufo no O Pasquim depois que se tornou Ministro da Magia, embora, de acordo com Luna, o Ministério obrigou-o a não publicar. Curiosidades Aparições *''Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal'' (Apenas Mencionado) *''Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal (filme)'' (Versões anteriores) *''Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta'' (Apenas Mencionado) *''Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta (filme)'' (Apenas Mencionado) *''Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban'' (Apenas Mencionado) *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo'' (Apenas Mencionado) *''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix'' (Apenas Mencionado) *''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix (filme)'' (Apenas Mencionado) *''Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe'' *''Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe (filme)'' *''Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam (real)'' *''Wizard of the Month'' *''Pottermore'' Veja também *Sangue *Mestiço *Meio-vampiro Notas e referências Categoria:Vampiros Categoria:Seres Categoria:Mortos-vivos